Where to Go
by ElizabethWriter
Summary: Jules is attacked. Who will she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story has content about sexual assault. This story is both fictional but also helping me process a true event that I experienced. The characters are not mine, except for Chris.**

They had just finished up a good call. The situation ended non-violently and everyone went home safe, including the team. Calls with happy endings are what made the job worthwhile.

The men had congregated in the lobby and Jules emerged from the locker room.

"Alright, whose in for some drinks? On me," Wordy offered. Everyone exchanged happy nods of acceptance. Jules gave no input. Ed looked at her.

"What about you, Jules?" Ed asked.

"Actually, I have to pass on this one. I already have plans for tonight," she said apologetically.

Spike could not resist the urge to pry for more information.

"Ahhh, who is in these plans of yours?" He joked

"Spike," Jules laughed, "Stop it!"

The team quickly took note that she did not deny Spike's implication that she would be on a date tonight. So they stood their ground, looking at her. She glanced around at their silent eye contact.

"Oh fine," Jules gave in, "His name is Chris, Okay?"

"Oo la la! _Chris_ ," Spike exclaimed softly. The team laughed. Sam's laugh was heavier, more forced than the others. He did his best to conceal his disappointment and jealousy.

"Alright, let's go," Sarge urged, wanting to put poor Jules out of her embarrassing misery. They all walked out of HQ and climbed into their cars.

 _Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint_

She stood outside the restaurant in a cute blue dress. Nothing fancy, because it was just a casual place. She saw a man scanning the area and stepped forward with a small wave to get his attention. He made eye contact and smiled, making his way over to her.

"Chris?" Jules assumed.

"Julia," He replied, "Wow, you look wonderful." He was caught off guard, kind of taking a moment to admire her. "Well," he interrupted himself. "Shall we?" he said, gesturing to the door of the restaurant. Jules smiled as he opened the door for her and they proceeded inside.

The date went fairly well and Jules saw that having a relationship with Chris was definitely possible. They hit it off really well. At one point, she started to compare him with Sam, but stopped, reminding herself that it wasn't in the cards. As they walked out of the restaurant, he took her hand as they walked to her car.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Jules said with cute smile.

"Me too," Chris replied, "Do want to go out again sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd really like that," She said softly. They arrived close to her car when Chris stopped. He looked at her, getting closer.

Jules held her breath as his face neared hers. He kissed her, gently at first. There was a gap between the buildings Jules had parked in front of, and Chris pulled her around the corner, into the alley. He started to kiss her more aggressively now, his body pushing her against the wall. She was taken by surprise by his forwardness and was starting to get uncomfortable.

The hands he placed on her waist began to wander and Jules put her hands over his, trying to still them—but Chris didn't seem to catch on. She stopped reciprocating his kiss, hoping that he would realize and take her signal to stop as well. He didn't. She lightly tried to push him away, but then had to use a bit more force to get his lips to separate from hers.

"Chris," She started.

"Whaaat?" He replied coyly. "Come on," He said, leaning back in.

"No," She said quickly, putting her hands up, "This is a little fast, don't you think?"

"Oh come on, Jules. Let's just have some fun!" Chris leaned in again, but Jules again put up her hands. He continued, "Just let it happen Jules, you know you want it." Now he moved in more aggressively, pushing his lips onto hers, hands wandering, and placing more of his weight against her.

Jules stood frozen for a moment as he started to slide his hand under her dress. She was in a situation she never thought she would be. She was a very strong woman who knew the ins and outs of sexual assault and trauma. She realized that this was escalating into that territory. How could she have put herself in this position?

He started to touch her and Jules recoiled. She fought and shoved him away.

"Stop," she yelled. He did the opposite, taking her forearms and pinning her against the wall.

"Jules," He pleadingly whispered into her ear.

She responded by tearing her arms out of his grip and throwing an elbow into his face. Was this really happening? He stumbled back.

"I said stop," She said firmly.

"Bitch," he sneered through his teeth as he wound up and planted a punch right onto her cheek.

Jules gasped and he crashed his lips onto hers, slamming her hard into the wall, pinning her arms again. He began to rip her dress off, a seam splitting right down the middle. He made the mistake of releasing her arms. Jules was now free to perform self-defense.

She threw an upper cut under his chin, sending his head flying back. His teeth caught her lip in the process, bloodying it.

Chris was now enraged and shoved Jules onto her back before she could even react. Her hand caught underneath her as she hit the cement, causing her to cry out. Chris was above her and about to move in, but Jules propped herself onto her elbows and kicked him in the groin—hard. As he doubled over from pain, she delivered another kick to his face.

Chris pressed one hand over his crotch and the other over his now bleeding nose.

"Goddamn bitch," he yelled backing away, slowly straightening back up and running back around the corner of the alley, out of sight.

She heard his footsteps grow farther away until silence surrounded her and she laid herself back down. She suddenly realized that she had to breathe and a gasp filled her lungs. The gasps kept coming until she finally held one long enough to exhale. Tears started flowing hard but she felt unable to make a sound in the dark alley. Alone, lying on the pavement, the gravel uncomfortably sunk its teeth into her skin.

She tried to adjust her torn dress but she was met with a screeching pain in her arm and her curse of silence ended as she cried out in pain. Giving up on fixing the fabric, she simply rolled onto her side, curling herself into a tight ball. Now she couldn't seem to keep quiet and her own cries filled her ears. She touched her hand to her face and felt the warmth of what must have been blood, trickling down from above her eye.

She started to shiver, the Toronto air harsh on her skin. She needed to get to her car. She began to sit up, pain spreading through her body like wild fire. She saw her purse a few feet away and crawled over, grabbing onto it.

Jules placed her shaking hand against the cold wall and started to drag herself off of the ground. The pain was nearly unbearable and she moaned, her vision clouding. She gave herself a moment to steady, then began to stagger over to the car. With her one functional arm, she searched through her bag, retrieving her keys and unlocking it.

She slowly climbed into the car, quickly closing the door and locking it. The sound of each door's lock clicking into place brought a small amount of relief to wash over her. She sighed heavily, a trembling breath released as the engine turned over. Switching the gear into drive she realized she didn't want to go home.

She knew where she could go.

 **AN: Is Jules going to be okay? Where is she going? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Who does Jules go to for help? The answer has arrived! Please leave a review if you'd like, and who knows?! Maybe your ideas will help guide the storyline!**

She parked her car outside of the apartment complex. She surveyed the area, checking for any threats. Once she determined that the coast was clear, she hastily got out of the car and uncoordinatedly made it into the apartment lobby. She impatiently waited for the elevator and stepped inside.

There was a mirror. She took in her appearance. Her dress was torn down the middle, half way to her belly button. Her eye was already becoming purple and her right arm was swelling and stiff. There was blood smudged across her face from both her bleeding lip and brow. Tears streaks wore a trail through the dried blood. Her hair was in a messy knot.

Jules stared at herself silently, listening to every beep as each floor passed.

How did this happen? How was she stupid enough to put herself in that situation? Now what? She felt dirty and violated, but most of all, she felt pain radiating from all areas of her body.

The elevator doors slid open and she froze. She couldn't leave the elevator. She couldn't possibly have a team member see her like this. She was a fiercely trained police officer and highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, yet here she was: battered by just one man. She was too vulnerable, too hurt, too weak. They would never see her the same.

The doors of the elevator slid shut and suddenly she realized she was scared. She didn't want to be alone—she felt too scared. This primal need immediately overrode her feelings of shame and she smacked the open door button repeatedly. Once the doors reopened, she burst out into the hallway. She turned left, too afraid to look back.

Apartment number 605.

She began to knock on the door, but was quickly interrupted when she was reminded her of the incredible pain in her arm. Squeezing eyes shut as her left hand flew up to support its injured counterpart, she held in a cry. Her stomach dropped as she thought about what would unfold once the door in front of her opened. Tears immediately collected in her eyes, fearing that she would be judged, but also desperately needing some sort of haven. Finally, she drew up her good arm and knocked on the door.

 _Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint-Flashpoint_

Sam had sat down on his couch, about to turn on the tv, when he heard a faint noise. Something didn't feel right. He had no idea why, but he just had a bad feeling. He got up to investigate and heard another faint noise. This time, he registered the sound as a soft knock on his door. He glanced down at his watch, wondering why anyone would be at his door at 11 o'clock at night. Something was off.

He approached the door and placed his eye to the peephole. The figure was short and it was hard to make it out, but he realized it was Jules—and that she didn't look okay. He unlocked the pin and deadbolt of his door as quickly as he could manage and pulled the door open to reveal Jules. But it wasn't any side of Jules he had ever seen before. He glossed over her bloody face and tattered clothing in utter disbelief.

"Oh my god, Jules," he breathed.

Jules started to let tears pour out of her eyes at the sight of Sam. She was ashamed to appear on his doorstep like this. But she also felt a bit of relief. He was safety.

"Sam," She tried, barely squeaking out the word. It was clear she couldn't finish the sentence. Honestly, she wasn't even sure what she intended to say. Her body suddenly felt weak and Sam immediately noticed.

"Jules!" He stepped forward to support her. "Okay, you're okay," he soothed, "Come here."

He slid ]a hand gently behind her shoulder to guide her inside. She jumped at his touch but then obeyed. He continued to walk her over to the couch, but she stopped and wavered.

"Sam-" She started but couldn't finish, making a small effort to reach out to him. She didn't need to finish her statement anyway, because Sam knew what she would say—that she felt like she was going to pass out. He began to wrap his arms around her chest and sure enough, she started to slide towards the ground. Her head lolled limply, resting onto his grey t-shirted chest as he lowered her onto the carpet. He laid her down, kneeling down next to her. He gently touched an uninjured cheek.

"Jules?" He called, "Hey, stay with me, Jules."

She tiredly opened her eyes, seeing the blond haired, blue eyed, concerned face above her. She squeaked a small sound of distress and reached for his hand, something to hold onto. He took her hand firmly.

"I'm right here, Jules. You're safe, okay?" He spoke reassuringly. She nodded hurriedly, becoming more lucid and more upset.

"He hurt me," she said bluntly.

"Who hurt you Jules?" Sam inquired calmly.

"Chris," She replied, "He was walking me back to my car. Everything was normal but then he started to take it too far."

Sam realized where the story was going.

"He wouldn't stop touching me. I told him to stop but he wouldn't," She reported with the pitch of her voice rising.

Anger tore through Sam's chest. No one hurts Jules. No one. His eyes began to water and he felt a deep need to protect and comfort Jules. He gently stroked the side of her face.

"Shhh, it's okay Jules,"

Jules shifted on the floor as wave of pain flowed from her head, pouring down her body. She sucked in a breath. Sam quickly refocused to her physical injuries.

"Jules, where are you hurt?" He asked.

"My head is pounding and I—I can't move my arm."

Sam looked down and saw that her wrist was in rough shape.

"Can you wiggle your fingers for me?" he asked her. She tried, and managed to get the smallest of movement, screwing her eyes shut.

"How about your eye? Can you see okay?"

"Yeah, but—I can't open it all the way," she replied.

Sam nodded with a look of sympathy. He looked into her eyes and saw a reflection of his younger sister. He could have prevented this. He could have picked her up from her date and stopped this suffering before it even started.

"Do you want to get off the floor?" he asked.

"I don't think I can get up," she replied wearily.

"I got you," he said kindly.

The words rang in her head. Jules gave him a sad smile. Sam was what she needed. He was safety, sanctuary.

At that moment, she knew that she had come to the right place.

"Can you sit up?" he asked, sliding a hand underneath her shoulder.

Jules nodded and held her injured arm to her stomach, supporting it. She began to sit up. Sam gently helped raise her, placing his knee behind her to prop her up against it. She shut her eyes hard and let out a strained sigh of pain.

"You okay?" he asked quickly with concern.

Jules replied with a small but firm nod, but then she took a jagged breath and her body started to sink to one side.

"Jules," he quickly took better hold of her to keep her upright. She was still conscious but very distressed by her dizziness.

"It's okay, I got you," Sam said as he slid his other arm under her knees and easily lifted her up, holding her to his chest. He walked to the couch. He could feel her shaking as she started to cry.

He softly placed Jules onto the couch, but didn't release his hold on her.

Jules didn't want him to let go of her either. She gathered a small handful of his t-shirt, not really even sure of why. It was soft and warm and it slowed her tears.

"I'm right here Jules," Sam spoke softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

 **AN: All you JAMmers guessed it right! What's next for Sam and Jules? Will Jules go to the hospital? Will she file a police report? Will the rest of the team find out? Please leave a review with your thoughts or predictions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: In this fic, Sam is the person I wish I had when I needed one. Please read and review if you'd like.**

"Jules, I'm going to go get you some ice, okay?" Sam said.

"Okay," She replied numbly.

Sam walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbing two ice packs. He held them in his hand and stood still for a moment, gathering his thoughts. How was he going to help her through this? What does she need him to be?

He knew that she needed real medical attention and that she needed to report this to the police. How could he get her to do that? It wasn't going to be easy. He didn't want to make her feel that she was not in control of what was happening. The last thing he wanted was to do anything that she didn't want him to do.

Coming out of his deep thought, he realized the ice packs were nearly burning his hands. He got a couple of hand towels and proceeded back to the couch. He knelt down beside her.

"Do you want a blanket? We could put your arm up too. It might be more comfortable."

She looked at him, not turning her head, and nodded in response. Sam grabbed a blanket and small pillow from the other side of the couch. He pulled the blanket over her, covering up all of her bare spots where the dress was torn off. He checked her facial expression to make sure his touch was not upsetting her. He positioned the pillow onto her stomach.

Jules supported her arm as much as she could while lifting it onto the pillow. She closed her eyes tightly and inhaled quickly, successfully placing her arm down. She continued to breathe quickly with her eyes still shut. Sam let her take her time.

She swallowed and opened her eyes, first looking to the ceiling, then over to Sam.

"Ready for the ice?" he asked warmly.

Jules nodded in response. He put one pack over the wrist that rested comfortably on the pillow.

"Is it okay if I sit?" He asked, holding the second pack while gesturing to the couch. Jules again nodded. He sat gently on the edge of the sofa by her knees and handed her the other bag, which she placed onto her cheek.

Her face relaxed and Sam was happy to see that she was feeling some relief. He wasn't sure if it was relief from the pain or the terror, but it was something.

Jules was grateful for the cool numbing of her bruises, while she sat guarded by the warmth of a blanket, a locked door, and someone who really cared about her. She took a few deep breaths, trying to get a bit calmer. Sam waited a minute and then spoke.

"Do you want to rest for a little while?" he asked.

"Yes," Jules sighed, feeling less overwhelmed. The thought of sleep and peace helped to wash some of her unease.

"Jules, I want to tell you something," He said softly. Jules looked into his eyes. "You are safe and you are in power now," he affirmed, "You tell me what you need and I will get it. You are in control, okay?"

Jules held his gaze, firmly grasping onto his kindness and sincerity. Those words were exactly what she needed to hear, not even knowing that she needed to hear them. Her eyes watered.

"Sam," she replied softly, "I need you. Just… Here."

Sam gave her a nod of understanding and moved to sit completely on the couch at her feet, angling himself towards her. He placed a hand on her ankle with a small, delicate smile.

"Okay, Jules. I'm here."

-Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint-Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint-

Sam watched over her as she slept. It was the first time he saw her features completely relaxed since her arrival. After an hour, she began to stir. It was probably the pain waking her. Sam knew to tread carefully.

"Hey Jules," he called softly as her eyes opened.

Jules immediately jumped, gasping. She started to murmur something as she quickly looked around the room, ignoring the pain in her arm and the pounding in her head.

"Jules," He called to her calmly. Her eyes instantly locked onto Sam at the sound of his voice. She silenced herself.

"It's just me," Sam said slowly, "We're in my apartment. You're safe."

Her body relaxed back down. Now her senses caught up with her and she cried in pain. Sam quickly got up and got closer to her, kneeling down on the floor again.

"Take a deep breath Jules," Sam soothed, "sniper breathing, remember?"

Jules steadied her breath and looked at Sam, completely broken.

"Sam," she simply said.

"I'm here Jules," he said with a sympathetic furrowed brow. He decided to continue, carefully choosing his words. "Jules I can tell you're in a lot of pain. You're one of the toughest people I know, but you're injured. I'm really concerned about how badly you're hurt."

Jules knew what he was getting at.

"Please, Sam, I can't," she nearly begged. Sam quickly jumped in to keep her from escalating.

"I know you don't want to go to the hospital Jules. I wouldn't want you to go if you didn't have to, but I think you need to go."

Tears poured down her face as reality set in for Jules. She knew she needed to go to the hospital. Everything hurt so much.

"Sam, I can't. Please. I'm an SRU officer. I should have been able to protect myself. I don't want anyone to know," her crying became more panicked.

"No one has to know, Jules. It will just stay between us and the doctor, okay?"

"I don't want to press charges. I can't have anyone know."

"You don't have to make any decisions about charges either. Getting treated and tested doesn't obligate you to do anything. It gives you more options. More control."

"Please," Jules pleaded with a squeak, shaking her head. Sam held her hand.

"Jules," He spoke very softly, "I'm worried about you."

His blue eyes were now rimmed with red and concern, looking at her more deeply than ever. She paused, feeling more persuaded.

"It hurts. It hurts so much," she admitted in a small voice. She completely broke down sobbing, still fighting her inner conflict and shaking her head. She was succumbing to her overwhelming need for medical attention.

"Jules," Sam said as she slowed, "You say the word and we'll go. Together."

She looked at him and paused with apprehension. Squeezing her facial features tightly, she nodded purposefully.

"Yes," She stammered a bit, then quieted her crying to more firmly repeat, "Yes."

Consent. Sam was relieved and gave her a small, thoughtful smile.

"We can do this, Jules. You can do this."

 **AN: What will their trip to the hospital be like? Will Jules risk being found out to press charges? Will she want her team's support, or want to keep it private? Review with your ideas and thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing you've been doing! How do you think Jules and Sam will do on the ride to the hospital? Sam is, again, the person I wish I had when I needed it most.**

She started to sit up on her own, but was met with some difficulty. Sam moved in to assist her.

She rested her injured arm on her lap and pushed the blanket and pillow away from her. She then remembered her torn dress. She looked down at her patches of bare skin and quickly averted her eyes to the floor. She half-heartedly tried to cover herself, refusing to make eye contact with Sam.

Sam pulled the blanket back up her chest and she held it up with her elbow. She said nothing, still staring at the floor.

"I'm going to go get you something to wear, okay?" He said forcing a quick smile. He returned promptly with a hoodie. He helped her pull it over her head. He bunched up the sleeve as much as possible to make it easy to slide in her injured arm. She sucked in a small breath, but before the pain got too bad, Sam had successfully gotten her hand through. Jules rotated her way to hanging her feet off the couch. Sam held both of her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"You ready?" Sam inquired.

Jules nodded in response. She put her feet on the ground and pushed herself up. Sam paused to make sure she was steady.

"Feel okay?" He checked, leaning her into him.

"Yep," she replied.

She made her way slowly to the door supported carefully by Sam. They paused in the hallway as he locked the door behind them, then they continued to the elevator. Once they stepped inside, he looked at her closely, taking note of the fact she was progressively put more of her weight on him. He pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Are you still feeling okay?" He asked. He was ready to catch her if he needed to.

She weakly changed her grip on his arm, unable to make a sound. She looked at him and didn't have to say anything, a hint of shame in her eyes.

"It's okay," he reassured, quickly trying to ease the embarrassment she was feeling. "I'm going to pick you up, okay?" He said, more of a warning than a question. She put her arm behind his neck in anticipation and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Alright?" He looked down at her. She gave half a nod and rested her head on his chest gratefully. She listened to his heartbeat, a rhythmic reminder of life and safekeeping. Sam smiled softly, so happy to see her comfortable with him and his touch.

The doors opened with their typical bing. He continued out to his car, glad that no one was around. He was sure that carrying a half conscious, bloodied woman and putting her into a car wouldn't look like a good situation. He placed her gently into the passenger side and buckled her in. He checked her face for discomfort and she silently affirmed that she was doing okay. He shut the door gently and made his way around to the driver's side, climbing in.

As soon as he sat down, he locked the doors and Jules visibly relaxed. Starting the car, he looked over to see that she was already gazing at him. She seemed unsure.

"You can do this," He reminded her. She nodded.

"Okay," She replied simply.

The car was quiet, with just the sound of the engine running and tires whirring against the pavement. Sam figured that Jules would speak up if she wanted to talk. He didn't want to push it. He frequently glanced over at Jules in the passenger seat, continually check her status.

She cut into the silence, completely calm, saying something softly.

"What?" Sam asked, unable to make out what she said.

"I didn't stop him," she repeated, looking at him before turning away to look out the window numbly. "I froze. I let it happen."

"Jules—" Sam started, taking his eyes off the road to look at her, but he was interrupted.

"I could have taken him down sooner. I could have. But I didn't," She said perplexed. "What is wrong with me?" her volume escalating, "Why did I let this happen?"

"You had a perfectly normal reaction. There is nothing wrong with what you did. This wasn't your fault Jules," Sam said, looking over at her again.

"I didn't stop him until it was too late. I should have known better," she said, shaking her head.

"What you did or didn't do does not make this your fault," Sam replied steadily.

She became quiet again for a few moments. Sam looked over to her again and was immediately concerned with her appearance. He did a double take. Her face had run white with a coat of sweat.

"Jules," he said quickly, "Jules are you okay?"

"I don't know," she replied shakily, "I don't feel…" she trailed off, a bit confused. She gagged and struggled in her seat.

Sam immediately pulled over. He jumped out of the car and raced over to the passenger side, opening the door. Jules practically fell right out, stopped only by her seatbelt and Sam's quick reflexes. He reached over and unbuckled her, helping her out of the car. She fell forward and threw up in the grass between them.

"Okay," He soothed, placing her down onto her knees, "Okay." She threw up a bit more and Sam continued. "It's okay Jules,"

Jules cried out after she stopped, her body wracked with pain. Her head dropped and then she picked it back up, finding it to be a more comfortable position.

Sam wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Jules," he put himself into her line of vision, "We need to get to the hospital. We're only three minutes away. Do you think we can do that? We could call an ambulance."

At the word 'ambulance' Jules began to stand. Sam helped her to straighten up. She was looking a bit better, so Sam felt comfortable with to continue driving her to the hospital. It was probably faster than calling 911.

He helped her back into the car, securing her. He drove as quickly as he could and quickly pulled up to the emergency room entrance. He wasted no time getting Jules out of the passenger seat. Jules was too weak to walk. He scooped her into his arms and quickly walked towards the entrance. He checked with her once more.

"Alright?" He asked.

Jules looked up at him, nodding her head with her eyes pressed shut. Her overwhelming pain masked her feelings of shame. She cried out again and Sam picked up his pace. He practically ran through the doors.

"I need help!" Sam called out, "Please! She needs help!"

 **AN: How badly is Jules hurt? Will doctors be suspicious of circumstances that led to Sam bringing her to the ER? Does Sam want to get the team involved? Will Jules agree? Review- you might even help me guide the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Read and review!**

Down the hall, two nurses shot up from behind their station and a doctor dropped his paperwork down onto the desk. The doctor immediately called out for a gurney and Sam placed Jules gently onto it.

"What happened?" The doctor asked, as he and the nurses rolled towards the nearest trauma bay.

"I—I don't know, she was attacked," Sam responded shakily, "She hurt her head and her right arm. She threw up on the way here. Please—please help her."

They began assessing her, asking her questions and hooking her up to all sorts of machines. Jules was becoming more upset. Sam stood off to the side watching helplessly. The nurses began to remove some of her clothing and it became too much for Jules. It put her over the edge.

"STOP," She shrieked and started to cry, hitting away the hands on her, "STOP TOUCHING ME. PLEASE STOP."

The doctor and nurses tried to calm her, but she continued to panic, screaming crying for them to stop. Sam immediately stepped in, quickly nudging his way in between two nurses.

"Jules," Sam spoke, attempting to get her attention. He leaned a bit to place himself into her line of vision. "Jules, it's me," he called more loudly, yet still perfectly calm. She seemed to slow a bit. He gently grasped her thrashing hands. "It's just me. It's Sam."

Her eyes flicked open at his name and the sound of his voice, she quieted further. She looked at him with intense bewilderment in her eyes. Sam leapt at the opportunity to speak now that he had her attention.

"You're okay Jules," he reassured her, "They just want to help you. You're safe." He held her gaze as if she were the only person in the room.

The doctor and nurses were surprised by how effortlessly Sam had calmed her down. They were sure they would have to sedate her, but now it was unnecessary.

Jules stared at Sam. "Please," she whispered, "Don't leave me."

Sam was melted by her fear. "I'm not going anywhere, Jules," He responded softly. "I'm going to be right back here, okay?" He made a move toward the head of the bed, looking to the doctor for approval. The doctor nodded.

Sam placed his hand on Jules' shoulder and walked to behind the head of the bed, never removing his hand. Although she couldn't see him, she felt his touch. He bent forward to speak close to her ear. "I'm right here, okay?"

Jules closed her eyes and nodded, mustering any bravery she could find within herself. Sam's soft grip grounded her.

The medical team slowly began to resume their assessment.

-Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint—Flashpoint

Jules had gotten x-rays that confirmed she had broken her wrist, but she had no other fractures, just a nasty concussion. She agreed to a rape kit but wanted to be alone, which Sam didn't mind at all. Whatever made her feel the most comfortable. He waited in the lobby, wondering how she was holding up. He thought about the team and if she would want to tell them anything.

Finally, a nurse came to retrieve him.

"You can come on back," he said.

Sam nodded and followed him back to Jules' room. Her arm was now in a black cast and she had been cleaned up, the blood washed from her face and her hair a bit more tamed. She looked more like the Jules he knew, but with some black and blue spots.

"Hey Jules," He greeted her softly. He approached her and sat in the chair next to her bed. She looked at him for a moment.

"I'm not pressing charges," She said, wanting to get to the point before her emotions could become too great to handle.

Sam could tell that she had already thought it through. She made her decision. He wanted justice for her and to get the criminal off the streets, but Jules had decided what she wanted. If it's what Jules wants, he could accept that.

"Okay," He nodded, "And you have the kit done, so if you ever change your mind…" he trailed off.

"I'm not going to change my mind," She replied.

"Alright," Sam smiled gently back at her.

"And I don't want to tell the team," She added.

"Jules, they would be so supportive of you," He hoped to convince her, "They wouldn't see you any differently,"

"I just don't want to, Sam." She countered, becoming upset.

"Okay," Sam immediately backed off, completely understanding her apprehension. "What should we tell them?"

Jules paused to think.

"That I fell down the stairs at my apartment?" She offered with a shrug.

"Whatever works," Sam replied.

-Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint—Flashpoint

Jules followed through with her alibi. The team all sent her well wishes and told her to ask if there was anything they could do to help.

For four weeks, she sat around trying to relax and heal, but it was difficult. Not only was she restless just from a lack of purpose, she was also filled with paranoia.

What if Chris knew where she lived? And he wanted more? Or he wanted to do something to keep her quiet? She could swear she saw his face everywhere she went—during every trip to the grocery store, at every red light, in every crowd. To Jules, he was everywhere. The constant anxiety was overwhelming and exhausting.

She never could feel clean. No amount of showering, scrubbing, or mouthwash could wash away the feeling of violation he left behind.

When she finally could find sleep, she would dream of him and wake up yelling.

She was kept a float by Sam's frequent visits, just about everyday. He made her feel safe and understood. The other team members visited her too, but that was sometimes difficult. Between keeping track of her story and concealing her skittish behavior, it was tiring to hide the truth from them. Still, the team showered her with love and support, which she needed so desperately.

By the time her four weeks of leave ended, the concussion headaches had subsided and bruises had faded. Her cast came off. Although she was emotionally fragile, she now had a bit more control and could hide it effortlessly.

She was welcomed back to team one with hugs and jokes about avoiding stairs. Truth be told, she was nervous, hoping she could hold everything together under stress. Sam would be keeping a watchful eye on her, no doubt. He cared about her endlessly, probably more than a team member should—but right now, it was what she needed.

He was still what she needed.

 **AN: Will Jules change her mind about not pressing charges against Chris? Is Jules out of danger or will Chris come back to haunt her? Has Jules fully healed from her injuries? If she falls apart at work, will the truth come out? Review with your thoughts or predictions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: New answers! Thank you so much for following this story- Read and review!**

They got a call to a bank robbery hostage situation. Not surprisingly, Sarge assigned Jules to truck duty.

"Sarge, I'm good," She protested.

"You need to rest," Ed shut her down.

"I'm cleared," Jules said, frustrated.

"You just got back," Sam added, "Don't over do it."

Now Sam had taken their side. Great.

"Fine," she replied bitterly. She turned around and quickly headed back to the truck.

The boys looked at each other, surprised. Jules had never been rude to them before.

"Okay," Ed spoke, trying to regroup them, "We have a job to do here. Let's go keep the peace."

The call ended with two criminals arrested and all hostages safe and sound. It was the ideal outcome, and they returned to the barn satisfied.

After the team had hit their respective locker rooms, they headed home. Sarge caught Jules on the way out and walked with her to her car.

"Jules," Sarge said sincerely, "Get some sleep tonight,"

Jules was clearly a bit antsy, which concerned Greg. She didn't say anything, but nodded in reply, forcing half a smile. She quickly climbed into her car and drove away. She attempted to suppress the memories rising to the surface, trying not to think about what happened the last time she was escorted to her car.

Tears welled in her eyes and she constantly had to blink to clear her vision well enough to drive. Once she arrived at home, she just about sprinted to the door and made her way into her apartment as quickly as possible. She bolted the door and curled up on the couch, finally alone enough to sob. She checked her phone.

She had a text from Sam:

 _Are you okay? Do you want me to come over?_

Figures, he already knew that she would need him tonight. He always read her perfectly. He could effortlessly tell when she wanted space and when she needed comfort.

She replied:

 _Please come._

Only seconds later she received another text.

 _I'm on my way._

Ten minutes later, Sam appeared at her door. He knocked and Jules looked through the peephole.

"It's me, Jules," He called through door, knowing she was hesitant.

She opened the door and they walked to her bedroom, beginning the bedtime routine they had perfected over the past month.

Jules got into bed and Sam sat in the recliner next to her. He held her hand until she fell asleep. Most of the time he would fall asleep as well, but sometimes he would just watch over her, unable to sleep. Tonight was one of those watchful nights.

She slept soundly for the rest of the night with Sam by her side.

In the morning, they made breakfast and enjoyed their day off. Jules was grateful that he stayed over. She really needed to get some decent sleep. Now she was well rested and prepared to work the next day. Since Jules was doing well, Sam left in the afternoon to check on his sister, making sure she wasn't destroying his apartment in his absence.

-Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint—Flashpoint

The next day, they started with their morning workout. Jules was doing physical therapy exercises to strengthen her wrist, but in true Jules fashion, she did it while running on the treadmill.

"Do you ever rest?" Spike asked humorously, impressed by her multitasking. Sam glanced over at her.

"Get bored," she responded with a shrug and a smile. _Act normal, Jules,_ she thought to herself, _they don't suspect anything._

"Jules, you need to take it easy," Sarge stated sincerely, reiterating Spike's notion in a serious tone.

"Yeah, you should be taking it slow," Ed chimed in.

Sam watched, knowing that Jules was about to get upset. And he was right.

"What? Do you guys think I'm fragile or something?" She snapped, "I can take care of myself." She left in a huff and went to the locker room.

"Wow," Wordy said, "I've never seen Jules act like that before."

"She seems so… frustrated," Spike thought aloud. "I guess she was so bored when she took time off that just wants to get back in the game," He said with a shrug, offering up a possible explanation.

"She is usually more patient," Ed noted, "and less anxious."

"Yeah," Wordy agreed, "She's kind of skittish. Maybe she is just nervous about coming back to work."

Sam hadn't said anything. Sarge noticed.

"Have you seen any differences lately, Sam?" Sarge asked.

"Not really," He replied, fairly convincingly. Greg continued to look at him for a couple of seconds, trying to decide if he should trust him or not.

"Well, I'll talk with her, see if we do anything to help her transition," Sarge concluded.

The boys went to the locker room. Sarge waited in the conference room, hoping that Jules would be out soon.

Jules was feeling bad about being so disrespectful to the team. She hoped that they didn't take it personally, and that they wouldn't think there were any underlying problems. As she left her locker room, Sarge was waiting in the conference and he called her in. _Dammit._

"Please sit," He said to her politely. She took a seat.

"Jules, I'm noticing that your very reactive, very on edge," Sarge said, "The team and I are concerned about your readiness to return to work, but more importantly, we're worried about _you_."

"I am so sorry," She responded sincerely, "I really didn't mean to be disrespectful. I've just been away for so long, I'm ready to get back to work." She was being as honest as possible. It was kind of a lie by omission, but that was as much as she was willing to give.

"Okay," He said, thinking carefully, "Is there anything else you want to talk about, Jules? Just between you and me?" He tilted his head with a kind and inquisitive look in his eyes.

Jules wanted to take time to think about the question, but she didn't want to pause too long before answering. It would be suspicious.

"No," she replied pretending to ponder his question, "Just want to back to being team one."

Sarge smiled softly, satisfied with her answer.

"Tell you what—if we get a call, we'll start you on sierra two," Sarge proposed, "Any problems though, you're back in the truck."

Jules nodded dutifully, grateful for the opportunity. This was just what she needed.

The boys were exiting the locker room as Sarge and Jules came out of the conference room. The alarm went off before they could greet each other.

"Alright, let's roll!" Ed announced.

Sarge and Ed rode together. Ed motioned to Greg to turn off his earpiece as he turned off his own.

"How did your talk with Jules go?" Ed asked.

"Okay. She says it's stress but I'm not quite sure. I think she's good for sierra two though."

Ed nodded in agreement.

-Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint—Flashpoint

The call was high stakes. The perpetrator was laid off from his factory job, replaced by more efficient robotics. It left him unable to pay for his wife's cancer treatment and she died shortly after. He had nothing left to lose—the most dangerous type of subject. He was on a quest to take out the CEO.

Jules had set up sierra shot in another branch of the building. Suddenly the man disappeared out of view.

"I lost the shot," Sam said urgently, "Does anybody have eyes on?!"

"Jules?" Sarge asked.

"No joy," She reported.

"Let's go!" Ed said to Wordy and Spike, "We gotta find this guy."

Sarge remained in the truck, puzzled by how the man escaped into the building. He tried to predict where he was going, but there were too many paths.

Ed, Wordy, and Spike were running through hallways, clearing floors, while Sam and Jules did the same from their positions. Eventually there was only area he could be left in.

The boys were racing to the next stairwell to search the remaining floor. The man was on the stairs, making his way up to the 4th floor. Jules was on the 4th floor, about to enter the stairwell to meet the rest of the team on the 3rd floor. The boys entered the stairwell just as they spotted the subject reaching the top step to the 4th step.

At the same time, Jules was reaching for the door of the stairwell. The boys hadn't even had half a second to try to radio in that they had found him and the subject burst through the door. He found himself face to face with Jules and without thought, he shoved her into the wall where she fell to the ground. The subject continued running down the hallway.

The boys were only steps behind and Ed and Wordy quickly unarmed the subject, tackling him to the ground. Jules sat, stunned, not having moved from the wall. Wordy handed off the subject to another officer. Spike turned back and saw Jules on the ground.

"Jules?" he asked urgently. Jules let out what sounded like a cry of pain. "Call EMS, Jules is down!" Spike asserted as he quickly jogged the few steps back to her.

Jules was staring at the floor, watching a scene unfold in her head.

 _He crashed his lips onto hers, slamming her hard into the wall, pinning her arms again._

"Jules, status," Sarge ordered. She did not reply. Sam was sprinting up the stairs, knowing exactly what was happening. Jules was trying to scramble to her feet.

"Hey, stay down Jules," Spike said quickly, "Where are you hurt?" Spike said, kneeling down and reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Jules screamed and jumped away, backing up. Sarge abandoned his post and started to run upstairs to them.

 _He began to rip her dress off, a seam splitting right down the middle._

Spike was shocked by her reaction and the entire team was now beyond worried and confused.

"Jules," Sarge spoke slowly and calmly over the radio as he climbed the stairs, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Jules heard nothing except a voice in her head.

 _"_ _Oh come on, Jules. Let's just have some fun!"_

 _"_ _Just let it happen Jules, you know you want it."_

Jules spoke, but not in response to what anyone had said.

"Stop," She whispered. "Please, stop," her voice rising.

"Stop what?" Ed asked, "You have to let us know what's wrong, Jules. Just talk to us."

Jules did not acknowledge him at all, and the boys exchanged looks of concern. She finally made it to her feet. Sarge quietly entered the hallway, having used a different set of stairs, not wanting to startle her.

"Ed," Sarge approached, whispering, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," He responded quietly, "She looks disoriented."

"Did she hit her head?" Sarge asked.

"I don't know," He responded.

Sam arrived in the doorway.

"Wait," Sam interjected. The team looked at him. "Give her space," he added, motioning for them to step away. The entire team wondered why Sam seemed so confident about the situation.

"Sam, what's going on?" Ed asked slowly, losing his patience.

Before Sam could answer, Jules knees weakened and she started to fall to her knees. Sam immediately closed the distance between them and grabbed her forearms.

"Winnie, where are the medics," Ed called, frustration rising as his fear grew.

"Two minutes out," Winnie responded.

Jules' weight pulled Sam down so he began to sit her onto the ground. The team quickly approached to assist, but Sam stopped them.

"Don't," He said quickly. They looked at him like they were crazy. "Trust me, just back up," He responded to their remaining uncertainty.

Still completely confused, the team reluctantly obeyed.

To make it easier to lower her, he tried to adjust his hand to under her knee. He brushed her thigh by accident.

She immediately screamed and shoved him away. He had to let go of her, but luckily she wasn't too far off the floor so she landed safely on her butt. He backed away and gave her plenty of room. She withdrew tightly into herself, backed into a corner with her eyes shut. She was crying out to no one in particular.

"Stop. Please. You're hurting me," she sobbed.

Suddenly, the pieces started to come together for the team. They realized she was having a dissociative episode right in front of them. The injuries, anxiety, agitation… Jules didn't fall down the stairs—she was attacked.

Sam sat down on the floor in front of her, about 10 yards away.

The team observed that Sam obviously knew what was happening and that he clearly had dealt with this before. Still completely in her own world she continued to cry, speaking into empty space.

"No. Stop touching me. Please stop touching me. STOP."

The boys listened to the words she was saying in disbelief as everything became clear-that she had been sexually assaulted. They all shifted, horrified by the trauma Jules had experienced. For an entire month, they had failed to see how much pain she was in. Guilt and heartbreak filled them. Greg put his hands on his head, Ed dragged his hand down his cheeks, Wordy glanced away, and tears built in Spike's eyes.

Sam started to deescalate Jules, putting his hands up. As her volume decreased, he began calling to her sweetly.

"Jules, it's okay."

She didn't respond but he softly kept trying, hoping that she would come around soon.

"You're safe Jules. No one is touching you. You're okay."

Her eyes were opened now and her body became less tense. Sam continued soothingly.

"It's just me, Jules. It's Sam."

She perked up at his name and looked directly at the man in front of her who had his hands raised and head slightly tilted. Yes, it was Sam. She reoriented herself. There was no one near her, just Sam a few feet away. She remembered that they were on a call and that she was in the hallway of a building. Her stomach then sank, remembering the team was there. She saw them standing farther down the hallway with fear in their eyes, and realized they had seen her breakdown.

She looked away, humiliated and disheartened.

"Dammit," she said, covering her eyes. "God, no," She sighed, upset with herself.

She began to cry again but this time softly, in pain, not panic. Sam stood just enough to be able to walk to her, and he arrived close to her side.

"Jules," he whispered, "It's going to be okay."

She looked at him. He extended his hand, letting her decided whether or not she wanted to take it.

"It's okay," he repeated.

Jules grabbed his hand and she collapsed into his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," she choked, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Jules," he reassured her. Sam looked up and made eye contact with the team. They looked completely heartbroken. He looked back down to Jules.

"You're okay."

 **AN: How will the team handle this news? Will they treat her differently? Will they be mad at Sam for not saying anything? Will Chris find out that all of team one knows what he did?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that it's been a while! I wasn't exactly sure how to work this chapter, so let me know what you think.**

Sam silently led Jules down the stairs to the medics. She hadn't said a word. The team hadn't said a word. A storm cloud of silence hung over them, no one seeming to know how to speak again.

Even though she was uninjured, the paramedics still looked Jules over and gave her a clean bill of health. The team was returning to their trucks as Sarge approached Jules.

"We're going to need to talk about this, Jules," Sarge said quietly, caring concern in his voice. Jules only nodded in response and climbed into the passenger side, Sam already loaded in the driver's seat.

As they drove, Sam continually looked over at Jules, checking her status. Her face was shadowed with exhaustion. He didn't know what emotions to expect from her, so he monitored her closely. He only knew that she clearly did not want to talk.

They arrived at headquarters and Jules immediately headed for the locker room. Sam followed her to the door.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked gently.

"No," Jules replied faintly, "I just want to be alone, take a shower."

"Okay," He agreed with a weak smile. She pushed through the door. Sam stood outside for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He then turned and walked away as the rest of the team was entering the lobby.

"Where is she?" Ed inquired.

"In the locker room. Showering," Sam replied.

"Are you sure she wants to be alone right now?" Greg asked.

Sam gave a somber nod.

"You knew," Ed said critically, stepping forward.

Sam responded with another nod.

"And you didn't say anything?" Ed said, escalating.

"Ed, I-" Sam started, but was cut off.

"What, you didn't think it was important information for us to know?!" Ed yelled, losing his cool, "You kept us out when what she needed was support."

"What was I supposed to do?!" Sam countered, "Tell all of you, without her consent?! Do something without her consent?! Do you think _that_ was what she needed?!"

"Secrets make teams fall apart, Sam. You put her at risk, the team at risk…" Ed trailed off, enraged.

"I wouldn't have let her come back to work if I thought she couldn't handle it! What happened today, there was no way to see that coming," Sam stated definitely.

Ed sucked in a breath, looking like he was about to get in Sam's face. Greg placed a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Eddy," He said quietly, "He was respecting what Jules wanted."

Ed took a moment to calm himself down and steadied his voice.

"Did you report it?" He asked in a low tone.

Sam held his eye contact and exhaled, not really wanting to answer. He gave in, and shook his head in response. Ed's anger began to resurface.

"This guy is still out there?" Wordy asked disbelievingly.

Spike had an empty expression as a realization passed through his mind.

"Chris," Spike said simply and quietly. The team acknowledged his statement silently, now feeling disgust at the mere sound of the name.

"How could you not do something?!" Ed questioned Sam.

"You think I didn't look for him?" Sam scoffed. He couldn't believe that Ed was accusing him of being apathetic—as if Jules didn't mean the world to him.

Ed lost it.

"He's probably on the streets hurting other women," Ed shouted. If Jules wanted to let him walk, fine. But what he does," he stepped forward and growled, pushing a pointed finger into Sam's chest, "is on _you_."

"Jules," Greg said quietly, interrupting.

The team looked up and Sam spun around. Jules was standing in the doorway silently in plain clothing, bag in hand. Ed's posture immediately softened. All eyes were on her.

"I—I decided not to, to shower," she stammered.

"Jules," Ed started.

"He is," Jules interrupted. She continued, completely numb and cold, "He's probably going to hurt other people. It's my fault."

Her face was void of emotion, but the empty raw tone in her voice said it all. Greg tried to jump in.

"No, Jules, that's not true," Greg reassured, "It's not your—"

"I'm leaving," Jules replied blank and bluntly as she headed for the door.

Sam started to move towards her.

"Jules—" Sam called after. The team shifted in her direction and Jules sensed their movement.

"DON'T," she shouted back, throwing her had firmly into the air to stop their motion, "Don't. Don't follow me."

Jules exited and left them in silence.

Sam was about to yell at Ed for being so insensitive, but his anger faded when he saw the sadness etched in Ed's face. Ed knew that he had really screwed up. He shouldn't have implied that Jules was at fault. That's practically rule number one: it's never the survivor's fault.

"Do you think I didn't stay awake all night?" Sam asked Ed softly, "She would never tell me anything about him—his last name, what he looked like, how she knew him—nothing. I couldn't force her to report it. I drove around this entire city looking for a man I didn't know. I thought, maybe, if I saw him, I would just know somehow. I had to try. Because doing nothing was worse."

Sam was on the verge of tears.

"Sam, you did what was right for Jules," Greg stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You took good care of her."

-Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint—Flashpoint-Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint

The next day, the boys were working out quietly, just the occasional sound of clanking weights breaking the silence. Sam dropped down off the pull up bar, wiping some sweat from his forehead. Greg approached him.

"Hey Sam," He said softly with a small smile, "How are you doing?"

"Okay," Sam nodded.

"Have you heard from Jules at all?" Greg inquired.

The team listened in.

"No, not after yesterday," Sam shook his head solemnly, "But I can try her."

"That'd be great," Greg agreed.

Sam went to the locker room to grab his phone. He sent off a few texts, wondering if she was awake.

 _Hey Jules.  
Do you think you're up for coming to work today?  
Even if it's just to talk?  
_  
He returned to the gym and set the treadmill to a slow jog, placing his cell down on the dashboard. He couldn't help but stare at the phone as he ran, hoping for a response.

Two minutes later, the screen lit up and he stopped the treadmill as he picked up the phone. He read the text as he allowed himself to slide off the end of the track. His stomach sank.

 _No, it's too frosty out. Maybe tomorrow._

"Greg," Sam called with uncharacteristic panic in his voice.

This caught the entire team's attention. Something was terribly wrong.

"Sam," Greg responded with concern and question as he jogged over to him. The rest of the team followed suit. Sam simply handed Greg the phone and he read it quickly, the team looking over his shoulder.

"Winnie, hot call," Greg yelled over.

The team jumped into action running to get ready faster than they ever had.

-Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint—Flashpoint-Flashpoint- Flashpoint- Flashpoint

Jules disregarded her morning alarm and opted for an extra hour of sleep. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to work, but she finally got out of bed and looked into the mirror mounted on the wall. Her puffy eyes were proof of the exhaustion she was feeling. She wasn't looking forward to facing everyone. But maybe it would help to talk about it, she thought to herself.

Her train of thought was immediately broken when a glimpse of movement appeared behind her in the mirror.

She spun around and looked down the hallway to see her front door still bolted shut. She was briefly reassured before her stomach sank—a breeze touched her skin. Her bathroom window was wide open. She knew she was not alone.

She glanced back at her bed to the night table, verifying her phone was still there. She began to make a move back towards it, but a voice caught her midstep.

"Julia."

She almost threw up on the spot, just the sound of his voice was too much. She willed herself to look at him. He stood in the bedroom doorway, relaxed.

"Chris," Jules said dryly, trying to think of what she should say to him.

"It's been a while," He said with a fake familiarity.

Jules stood motionlessly as her stomach tossed.

"Didn't know you were an cop," Chris said.

"You need to leave," Jules said steadily, "You need to leave right now."

"Well, see the thing is, I heard you told your cop buddies about us," Chris replied, "And that just wasn't a good idea."

Chris moved his hand and revealed the gun in his pocket.

Just then, Jules' phone began to go off. Chris ignored it and Jules stayed put, glancing over to see that it was Sam messaging her. It continued to buzz and ring.

"That's my teammate texting me," Jules explained slowly, "He's not going to stop until I reply."

Chris stared at her and sighed. He got his gun and pointed it at Jules and then the phone. Jules raised her hands.

"Go," he signaled with a nod of a head. "I want to see what you type though."

Jules slowly walked over to the night table and picked up the phone. She saw the texts from Sam.

 _Hey Jules.  
Do you think you're up for coming to work today?  
Even if it's just to talk?_

"Let me see," Chris commanded.

Jules moved closer to him, extending the phone out so he could read it.

"Tell him you're not coming in," Chris directed.

Jules typed her reply.

"I want to see it," Chris said aggressively.

Jules again held out the phone and he read the response.

 _No, it's too frosty out. Maybe tomorrow._

"Send it," Chris ordered.

Jules sent the message and felt a small sense of relief. Hopefully help would be on its way soon. For the time being though, she was on her own, fighting against her fear just to function.

 **A/N: Hopefully you remember that the team's safe word is "frosty" which they use in the episode where Greg is held hostage by an ex-recruit. Please let me know what you think the fate of Jules and Chris will be! What is team one's plan?**


End file.
